I have the most wonderful news...
by Sparkie
Summary: Hey ppl remember me??!!! Im the one who wrote the stories on Harry Jr and Miranda!!!!!!!!! Im back. If u forgot what the series was about...click on my name and it'll bring u to the stories ok? This is a story with Draco and his Son, Dean and his kids...r


"I Have the Most Wonderful News..."  
By: Sparkie   
  
A/N: OK ppl, I'm sooooooo sorry I havent been writing in a while. I am now, officialy, continuing my story about Harry James Potter Jr and Miranda Hermione Potter. This story is dedicated to the retired Mena Baines, who FINALLY finished her series.  
  
Discalimer: I DO OWN Miranda, Harry Jr, Zack Malfoy, Roger and Tabby Weasley, Natalie Longbottom, Naomi and Brandon Thomas, Colleen and Patrick Finnigan, Mel Weasley, Leslie, Lauren, Lee-Anna and Doug (Skip) Black. I DONOT own, however, Harry, Herm, Draco, Pansy, Ron, Parvati, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Angelina, Semus, Lavender, Fred, George, Kaite, Alicia, Sirius, Rosmerta and I think u get the idea...  
**********************************************************************************  
Harry woke up groggy. He sniffed. Mom was making Hot Chocolate. Hmm, something  
must be up he wondered. He looked out his window.  
"SNOW!!!!!!" he yelled! "Yahoo!" he ran across the hall, barged into his little sister,   
Miranda's room and jumped on her bed. "SNOW!" he screamed.   
Miranda grunted. "Harryyyyyyyy," she whined, "Stop!"  
"NO! IT'S SNOWING!"  
"So? It's just snow, geeze you act like you've never seen it before."  
"Aww come on,"  
Miranda growled. She got up.   
"Race you to the kitchen!" said Harry. He sprinted downstairs and into the kitchen,   
where he saw Mom at the stove and Dad sitting down.   
"Morning!" said Mom. Harry looked up at her. She looked different.   
Miranda came in. "Daaad," she said, "Harry woke me up."  
"Tattletale!" Harry said. Miranda never was a morning person, He thought.   
Dad laughed. "Well I'd better get going. It's going to take me a while to the office in this mess."  
"Harry be careful," Mom told Dad as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Dad left. Miranda was eyeing Mom too. After breakfast, Miranda pulled Harry into the living room.   
"Harry, does Mommy look different to you?"  
Harry thought. "Yeah," he said, "she's fat."  
Miranda gasped. "That's not very nice!"  
"Well she is!"  
"What do you think's wrong with her?"  
"Dunno."  
"Should we ask?"  
"Okay." Harry turned to walk into the kitchen where Mommy was. Miranda grabbed him.  
"What do you think you're doing??!!"  
"Asking!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause you told me to!" said Harry, wishing she'd let go of his elbow.  
"Well that'll be nice," grumped Miranda, "Goin' up to her and saying 'Hey Ma, why are you fat?'"  
"Well how else do you want me to do it?!"  
For once, Miranda didn't ansewer. "Fine," she said "go and ask her."  
"Okay then," Harry walked right into the kitchen. "Mom," he said, "How come you're fat?"  
Hermione looked at them. She looked down at her stomach, then back at Harry and Miranda. "Well," she said, "It's uh, something that, I have to tell your father first."  
"Ohhhh!" they whined.  
"Please kids, you'll find out tonight, I promise."  
Harry and Miranda walked back into the living room. "See, told you so," said Miranda.   
"Well, maybe she wasn't all that fat," Harry said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That afternoon, they were playing in the snow when Miranda was pelted with a snowball.  
"Harry, what did you do that for?"  
Harry was confused. "Huh? What did I do?"  
"Threw a snowball at me!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"No, I threw the snowball." Said a horribly familier voice.  
Harry and Miranda turned around. It was Zack Malfoy.  
"What are you doing here?" said Harry.  
"Well, Father went next door to tell Longbottom that his taxes are due," he said. His father, Draco Malfoy was a Tax Collector for the Ministry. He was always picking on Poor Mr. Longbottom, their neighbor who was married to Ginny, Uncle Ron's sister. They have a seven-month old girl named Natalie who Mom sometimes baby-sat.   
"Then why are you over here?" said Harry.  
Zack just smiled. "You know, Dad says you're just like your father Potter. Always trying to looked tough in front of people. Well you know what? Your Dad's a loser."  
"He is NOT! Gimmie one good reason why he would be a loser!"  
"Well look who he married! A scuzzy mud-blood who-"  
He didn't have time to finish. Harry was soon on top of him.  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" He said. Miranda chucked a snowball at Zack, but hit Harry instead. "Hey!" he said.  
"Sorry!"   
Zack seized the opportunity to throw Harry down.   
Miranda looked down the other end of the street and saw their friends, Naomi and Brandon Thomas. Their Dad was the Head of Magical Games and Sports. They too, were in the snow. Miranda ran over.   
"HELP HELP!" she said, out of breath.  
"What's that matter?" asked Brandon.  
"It's-Malfoy-He-is-beating up-Harry." Then she collapsed. Brandon ran over to help while Naomi pulled up Miranda.   
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine it's just..."  
They walked over to the fight. Brandon where was trying to pull Zack off Harry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Attention all workers of the Ministry, due to inclemet weather, we will be closing the office for the day. Thank you." Said the magnified voice of Corneilus Fudge. Harry was relived. He met Ron and they were about to fly off toward home when they met up with Dean.   
"Whew, glad to get a day off huh?" said Ron as they sped through the snow on their brooms.  
"Yeah," said Dean.  
Harry didn't say anything. Ron looked at him.  
"Harry, ya all right?"   
"Yeah I'm fine. It's just, I've been worrying about Hermione."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I think she's trying to do too much."  
Ron and Dean laughed.  
"Oh come on Harry, we've all been there," said Dean.  
"I know but, it seems I'm not doing anything to help her."  
"Harry I think you got what we all once had, right Dean?" said Ron.  
"What's that?" asked Harry.  
" Mr. Young-Dad anxiety. You've been worrying and worrying and I think all you gotta do is relax."  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
"Ange had it," said Dean. "When she had Naomi, I thought she was gonna go crazy 'cause she had to take care of Brandon because he was still little and she was working then."   
"Yeah,"   
They flew for a while, until Ron turned off to head toward his family. He and Dean flew in silence for a while. Till they saw the heap in Harry's front yard.   
"What the?" said Dean. They landed their brooms. Naomi ran to Dean.  
"Dad! Dad! It's Malfoy! He's got Harry, Dad! Brandon's helping!"  
Harry already pulled Zack off Harry. It seemed as though no one was hurt, but there was some explaining to do. Dean pulled Brandon off.  
"What happened?" asked Dean, "Why are you fighting?"  
"We'll get to that later Dean," said Harry, who was eyeing Zack with a glare that Harry had never seen before. "First I wanna know why you were here." He grabbed Zack as he was about to throw another punch at Brandon.  
Before Zack could say anything, Draco came over. He threw Harry's hands off Zack's shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!!?"   
"What I wanna know is what he was doing with Harry and Miranda!" Harry was standing in front of Harry and Miranda, with Dean next to him in front of Brandon and Naomi.  
"DON'T YOU TALK OF MY SON LIKE HE WAS A PILE OF DUNG!"  
"He is!" said Naomi.  
"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS LITTLE GIRL! WHY WERE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE??!!"  
"I got them, sir, I didn't want Harry to get hurt!" said Miranda's small voice.   
"SHUT UP!" said Draco.  
"Miranda, go and get Mom." Said Harry, not taking his eyes off Draco.  
"Oh sure, go and get the brainy mud-blood to help," said Draco.  
Now Dean had to hold Harry back.  
"Brandon, take Naomi home. Tell Mom I'll be there shortly." They walked, almost ran, home.  
Hermione came out. "What's going on? Miranda came in saying..." she looked at Draco.  
"Well hello, Mud-blood. You know you should be keeping up with your book work too. Taxes are due."   
"Oh please Draco not now," she said, "Not when I need Harry so much."  
"That's Mister Malfoy to you!" said Draco.  
But Harry finally took his eyes off Draco and looked at her. He thought about what he told Ron and Dean about Hermione. "What?" he said.  
Everyone was looking at Hermione like she was psyco. She looked, well, happy or dreamy for some reason considering that her husband was on the brink of murdering an old school enemy.  
"Well," she said, "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
  
OHHHHH I cliffed ya! Haha! Ok sorry I'll get to it. I didn't want the story to get to be too long. R/r please...thankx 3 ya all!   



End file.
